


Twist In My Sobriety

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I put my heart into it, M/M, Pre-Femslash, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: "- А где тут крыша?! - Её снесло. Прямо как у нас с тобой". Четыре времени года - четыре истории о подростковой дружбе любви.





	1. Осень

**Author's Note:**

> Основным персонажам здесь исполняется 16 лет.  
> Каждая часть может быть прочитана как отдельный фанфик, но все они, тем не менее, связаны друг с другом. Хотя здесь и есть последовательность, порядок чтения частей не играет большой роли.  
> Название взято из песни Таниты Тикарам "Twist In My Sobriety" (примерный перевод - "вихрь в моём сознании", "помутнение рассудка"; в контексте фика добавляется ещё и игра слов с именем Твистера, поэтому я оставила название непереведённым), фанфик же писался под кавер от группы Dreadful Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Свелл (swell) - организованная группа волн, образованная в результате удалённого шторма.  
> Шред (shred) - крутое и агрессивное катание.  
> Карвинг (carving) - резкие, энергичные повороты на волне.  
> Свитч (switch stance) - обратная стойка у скейтера (например, вы обычно левой ногой встаёте на скейт, а правой отталкиваетесь; свитчем для вас будет вставать на скейт правой ногой, а левой отталкиваться).  
> Замес - происходит, когда вы падаете с доски или на вас обрушивается волна, в это время вас крутит под водой как в стиральной машине.  
> Труба - секция, в которой волна закручивается, образуя нишу, в которую может поместиться сёрфер.

Наступление осени мало что меняло во внешнем облике побережья: листья с деревьев не падали, температура не опускалась, люди не заворачивались в тёплые куртки, разве что отдыхающие уезжали домой, и местным детям нужно было идти в школу. Отто и Твистер никогда особо не заморачивались из-за учёбы, но последний день лета всё равно их взволновал… во всех смыслах. Они пошли, нет, побежали ловить волны напоследок — как сказал Отто, когда ещё им представится шанс посёрфить?.. «Ну, может, завтра, послезавтра и вообще в любой день в году?» — фыркнула на это Реджи. Но Отто и Твистер уже не слышали её комментария, в отчаянии спеша на пляж. Их не остановила даже резко ухудшившаяся погода; впрочем, Твистер пытался отказаться от изначальных планов, но Отто был непреклонен.  _«Что ты, боишься лёгкого ветерка, что ли?»_  
  
— Я поймал, я поймал! — послышался крик Отто сквозь шум воды и ветра.  
  
Твистер с некоторым трудом, но всё-таки поднялся на доске и, сощурившись, увидел впереди друга, радовавшегося своему успеху.  
  
— Д-да… ра-разрежем эту волну! — ответил ему Твистер с напускной храбростью, и они оба начали карвить, невзирая на рискованность этой затеи.  
  
Большая, резкая и грозная волна, казалось бы, подчинилась им; они радостно переглянулись перед тем, как войти в трубу. Вода объяла кругом двоих сёрферов с головой, и оба они устояли, смогли одолеть волну — о, эта сладкая победа! Отто был настолько охвачен азартом, что, когда волна сломалась, и он вышел из трубы, он не сразу успокоился, и ещё с полминуты в беспокойном океане раздавались его восторженные крики. Не сразу он и заметил, что был один.  
  
— Твист?! — испуганно воскликнул он, озираясь по сторонам. Очередной резкий порыв ветра ударил его в лицо и опасно всколыхнул воду. — Твист, ты где?..  
  
Твистера нигде было видно, зато рядом болталась его доска. И буквально через мгновение после того, как Отто это увидел, рядом с ним всплыла до боли знакомая коричневая кепка.  
  
— На помощь! — закричал он, повернувшись к пустынному берегу и размахивая руками, что есть сил. — Помогите!!!  
  
Спасатель Тайс тут же отреагировал и побежал к нему, а Отто в отчаянии сам нырнул под воду, чтобы найти Твистера.

* * *

Твистер едва раскрыл глаза, и тут же ему захотелось их закрыть из-за яркого света, падавшего ему на лицо.  
  
— …прости меня за то, что никогда не слушал тебя… за то, что перебивал и высмеивал… прости за тот случай, когда…  
  
Поморгав, Твистер, наконец, привык к свету. Он обнаружил, что лежал в отделении первой помощи, а рядом с ним сидел Отто с опущенной головой, сжимая его ладонь, и бормотал:  
  
— …и прости, что сломал твой лонгборд, взяв его без разрешения. Я такой идиот!  
  
— Ты сломал мой лонгборд?.. — переспросил Твистер и закашлялся.  
  
Отто резко вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с Твистером.  
  
— Ты живой! — обрадовался он.  
  
— Ну, естественно… — Твистер в замешательстве огляделся. — А что со мной было?  
  
— Ну, ты попал в замес… — начал Отто.  
  
— Ага, вроде помню, — отозвался Твистер и собрался сесть на кровати, но ему помешала внезапная сильная боль в ноге, заставившая его вскрикнуть. — Это ещё что такое?!!  
  
— Спокойно! Ты просто вывихнул лодыжку! — поспешил Отто с объяснением и помог другу сесть. Твистер увидел на ноге гипс и с тревогой спросил:  
  
— Левую или правую?  
  
Отто хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и ответил:  
  
— Левую.  
  
Твистер раздосадовано вздохнул.  
  
— И как теперь в хоккей играть? Кататься? Да вообще ходить?.. Чёрт!  
  
— Это… это ведь пройдёт… — попытался успокоить его Отто. — Всего-то пару недель, ха, подумаешь!..  
  
— Целых две недели! — Твистер закрыл лицо руками. — Теперь мне придётся примотать скейтборд к гипсу, да?..  
  
В этот момент зашёл молодой медбрат и удовлетворённо отметил:  
  
— Ага, очнулся уже.  
  
— Доктор, что мне делать?! — возопил Твистер, указывая на больную ногу.  
  
Медбрат вздохнул, принимаясь за рутинный осмотр:  
  
— Уж точно не заниматься экстремальным спортом. Как минимум три недели покоя…  
  
— Целых три недели?! — ещё громче воскликнул Твистер и, когда медбрат ушёл, горестно протянул: — Бли-и-и-ин… это даже на неделю больше, чем две недели…  
  
Тут он почувствовал, как на его плечо легла рука, и, обернувшись, встретился с понимающим взглядом Отто.  
  
— Не унывай, бро, — Отто подмигнул ему, — у меня есть план.  
  
Они заговорщически улыбнулись друг другу и сделали вуги.

 

* * *

План Отто, однако, оказался совершенно не таким, каким его представлял Твистер. Это вообще было не в духе Отто: как он мог добровольно отказаться от всех игр — от того, чем он, по сути, жил и дышал — только потому, что Твистер не мог играть?  
  
— Ты уверен, Оттомэн? — в который раз переспросил Твистер, не веря своим ушам.   
  
Отто собирался провести все три недели вместе с ним, не играя в хоккей, не занимаясь сёрфингом, не катаясь на скейтборде и роликах.  
  
_Не-ве-ро-ят-но!_  
  
— Да-да, уверен! — ответил Отто, теряя терпение. — Без тебя всё равно уже не весело и… и… в общем, ты понял меня, бро!  
  
— А может всё-таки на гипс скейт… — Твистер попытался опять возразить.  
  
— Нет, нет, ни в коем случае! — перебил его Отто. — Я пытался это сделать, когда сломал ногу, и ты помнишь, какая хрень из этого вышла.  
  
— А, ну да, — согласился Твистер. — Но что мы будем делать всё это время?..  
  
В ответ на это Отто с важным видом заявил:  
  
— Я обо всём позаботился! — и, достав из кармана список на бумаге, положил его на барную стойку. — Было непросто, но я придумал, чем тебе — нам с тобой — можно заняться.  
  
Твистер взглянул на список и попытался найти что-нибудь жуткое и рискованное вроде «гонок на креслах-колясках», что-нибудь в духе того, что Отто мог предложить. Но нет, ни один из пунктов списка не был таким: лишь безопасные и «домашние» развлечения. Никакого экстремального спорта.  
  
_Кто ты и что ты сделал с Отто?  
  
Неужели Отто подменили инопланетяне?!  
  
Да нет, бред какой-то._  
  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Твистер, — это просто надо пережить. И… — он запнулся на полуслове; Отто вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Спасибо, бро, — Твистер мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Да не вопрос! — Отто махнул рукой.  
  
Тут пришёл Тито и, поставив еду перед ними, важно начал:  
  
— Знаете, племянники, всё это напоминает мне об одном случае…  
  
— Сейчас будет скучная история про семидесятые, — прошептал Отто Твистеру на ухо, и тот прыснул от смеха.  
  
Тито услышал это и обиженно заметил:  
  
— Скучная?.. И вовсе она не про семидесятые! Эта история про… про…  _восьми_ десятые, вот!  
  
— Ладно, Тито, мы слушаем! — Отто и Твистер сделали большие и внимательные глаза, чтобы показать свою заинтересованность.  
  
Пока они ели, Тито рассказывал им очередную историю из своей молодости. Но слушали они его всё-таки вполуха, потому что каждый был занят своими мыслями: Твистер думал о том, на какую жертву пошёл ради него Отто, а Отто… думал о том, на какую жертву он пошёл ради Твистера. Да, он был настроен серьёзно. Он редко в своей жизни чувствовал собственную вину настолько отчётливо, и никогда прежде его сердце так не болело за лучшего друга — чего он только не передумал за то недолгое время, пока ждал, когда же Твистер очнётся. Но целых три недели «в завязке»… Нет, он всё решил. Он выдержит.

* * *

Поначалу всё шло неплохо. Каждый день после школы Отто и Твистер, как обычно, вместе добирались домой, но не на скейте или велосипеде, а пешком. Это было для обоих непривычно, и, конечно, время, которое они тратили на дорогу, увеличилось. Реджи и Сэм, не выдерживая медленного темпа, часто уезжали вперёд.  
  
— Может, всё-таки попробуете агрессивное хождение по улице? — насмешливо предлагал Сэм изо дня в день.  
  
— Отстой! — неизменно отвечали Отто и Твистер, показывая большие пальцы вниз.  
  
— Ха! Вы просто боитесь состязаться со мной, ведь за моими плечами — годы практики!..  
  
Надо сказать, Сэма и Реджи расстраивало отсутствие Отто в команде: если одному Твистеру они могли подыскать временную замену, то заменить своего капитана они не могли. В связи с этим все матчи команды Ракет были отложены. Но они оба полностью поддерживали решение Отто, поражаясь тому, что он был способен на такую самоотверженность. Сами они, конечно, не забывали о Твистере, но проводили с ним, несомненно, меньше времени, чем Отто. Когда они собирались в «Безумный город» или на пляж, он со спокойной улыбкой говорил:  
  
— Удачи, ребят!  
  
И оставался дома с Твистером. Вместе они занимались и скучной домашней работой, и просмотром фильмов ужасов, и дегустацией пицц, и починкой скейтов в магазине Раймундо, и редактированием накопившегося у Твистера видеоматериала. Отто вдруг заинтересовался тем, как Твистер ведёт съёмку и что он делает потом для создания таких крутых видео. Твистер был не готов к тому, что Отто начал его слушать, и, рассказывая о тонкостях своей работы, внутренне ожидал подвоха, но Отто был серьёзен и внимателен. А ещё он был иногда слишком, как казалось Твистеру, заботливым — он всё время следил, как бы Твистер нигде не запнулся. Иногда это доходило до абсурда…  
  
— Эй! — Твистер метнул возмущённый взгляд на Отто, вцепившегося руками в его плечи.  
  
Тот с виноватой натянутой улыбкой отпустил его.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Я же просто встал с дивана… — Твистер вздохнул.  
  
_Ну, тут точно инопланетяне замешаны._  
  
А под конец недели Твистер, играя вместе с Отто в игру про Тони Хоука, не выдержал и сказал:  
  
— Чувак, это невыносимо! Хочу кататься по-настоящему!  
  
— Нет, просто нет! — строго ответил Отто. — Ты ведь помнишь, что док сказал…  
  
— Да мне пофиг! — взвыл Твистер, поднявшись с дивана и отбросив в сторону джойстик.  
  
Цепляясь руками за диван, он похромал к выходу из комнаты.  
  
— Эй, ты куда?! — возмутился Отто, бросившись за ним.  
  
— Кататься!..  
  
— Стой!  
  
— Хватит мне запрещать!..  
  
— Только не без меня.  
  
Твистер обернулся и удивлённо уставился на Отто. А тот хитро улыбнулся ему. Улыбнулся, как прежний Отто, который бы потащил его на рампу даже в кресле-коляске.  
  
— О, спасибо, что вернули моего друга… — вздохнул Твистер с облегчением, подняв глаза в потолок, чем вызвал недоумённый взгляд Отто.  
  
Твистер помотал головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Отто помог ему спуститься с лестницы, подал ему шлем и защиту и сам экипировался. Поскольку время было позднее, они постарались сделать всё максимально тихо и, прокравшись мимо спавшего на диване Раймундо, вышли на улицу.  
  
Отто тут же бросился нарезать круги по тупику — было видно, что он жутко соскучился по скейту за прошедшую неделю. Твистер, глядя на него, тоже поставил свой скейт и попытался встать на него, однако пострадала у него как раз передняя нога, поэтому он, оттолкнувшись, зашипел от боли, резко зашатался и полетел прочь с доски. Отто, как раз проезжавший мимо, попытался поймать Твистера, но в итоге упал на землю вместе с ним.  
  
— А если попробовать в свитче? — без особой надежды спросил Твистер, глядя на откатившийся в сторону скейт.  
  
— Не думаю, что сработает, — покачал головой Отто, поднимаясь с земли и отряхиваясь от пыли.  
  
— Вот блин… — Твистер сел на месте и заметно сник. Отто немного подумал и сказал:  
— Но я, кажется, знаю, что может сработать! Жди здесь!  
  
Он убежал в гараж. Через несколько минут он вернулся обутым в ролики, а в руках у него был его новый лонгборд, который он берёг как зеницу ока.  
  
— Раз уж я сломал твой лонгборд, то можешь пока взять мой. — Отто с улыбкой протянул доску Твистеру.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?! — он восхищённо присвистнул, принимая дар. — Я… даже не знаю, как…  
  
— Ерунда! — отмахнулся Отто, но поспешил добавить: — Но это только пока твоя нога не зажила.  
  
— О-о-о…  
  
Твистер никак не мог налюбоваться на лонгборд и рассматривал его со всех сторон. Когда он поставил доску на землю, Отто протянул к нему руки. Твистер крепко ухватился и забрался на доску. Какое-то время они с Отто смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Отто повернулся и оттолкнулся; они оба медленно поехали. Снова переглянувшись с синхронными радостными возгласами, они стали постепенно набирать скорость и кататься по кругу.  
  
Тогда Твистер почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым: лучший друг помог ему встать на доску даже тогда, когда это было невозможно. Он мельком поглядывал на Отто, замечая, как при движении слегка развевались его тёмно-красные волнистые волосы. Этот вид был всё ещё немного непривычен Твистеру, ведь Отто практически всю жизнь носил дреды, и Твистер не помнил его с другой причёской.  
  
Когда их, наконец, настигла усталость, они сели на крыльце дома Ракет, и Отто довольно протянул:  
  
— О-о-о, как же я скучал по этому… неделя без катания, а будто бы целая вечность…  
  
— Да… — Твистер расслабленно закрыл глаза. Затем он спросил: — Скажи, а как тебе вообще пришла эта идея в голову? Ну, бросить всё… я бы не обиделся, если бы ты катался без меня…  
  
— Ну… знаешь… — Отто замялся. Но всё-таки он смог собраться и сказать: — Я кое-что понял после этого происшествия. Я полностью виноват в этом. Я подверг тебя опасности своим упрямством.  
  
— Да брось, это уже не в первый раз! — беспечно пожал плечами Твистер.  
  
— В том и дело! Сколько раз я тебя не слушал, столько раз мы и попадали в беду!  
  
— Но бывало и наоборот, например, как… — Твистер только начал вспоминать, как Отто вспылил:  
  
— Чувак, ну не порти момент!  
  
— Извини! — Твистер не смог сдержать улыбки, видя его реакцию.  
  
— В общем… я хотел измениться к лучшему. Вести себя с тобой как настоящий лучший друг, а не как тот, кто пытается самоутвердиться за твой счёт. Блин, я был таким тупым…  
  
Отто отвёл взгляд, не в силах закончить мысль. Твистер пододвинулся ближе и, тронув его за руку, сказал:  
  
— Но Отто, у меня никогда не было сомнений насчёт тебя. Ты всегда был настоящим лучшим другом. И я восхищаюсь твоими талантами до сих пор.  
  
Отто повернулся к нему и с надеждой в глазах спросил:  
  
— То есть, ты не против завтра поснимать мои трюки?  
  
— В любое время, бро! — Твистер толкнул его плечом, и они оба засмеялись. Отто, однако, добавил:  
  
— Но я не отказываюсь от своих намерений. Отныне и навеки я с уважением отношусь к своему бро.  
  
— Ого… кажется, мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому Отто, — усмехнулся Твистер. После чего он поднялся с крыльца и предложил: — Ещё пару кружочков?..  
  
— Да не вопрос, дружище!..  
  


***

  
— Смотрите-ка, Отто вернулся! — сказала Реджи, обращаясь к Сэму и Триш.  
  
Они посмотрели в сторону берега и увидели, что Отто уже поплыл к ним на доске.  
  
— А что с его обещанием? — недоумённо спросила Триш.  
  
Редж только пожала плечами. Когда Отто был уже близко к ним, Сэм его поприветствовал:  
  
— Здорово, что ты снова в деле.  
  
— Чел, не то слово! — энергично закивал Отто, расплывшись в широкой улыбке. — Как будто десять лет в океане не был.  
  
— Как там дела у Твистера? — спросила Редж.  
  
— Да он же здесь! — Отто указал на берег, где Твистер сидел с камерой; Твистер весело помахал ребятам рукой. — Мы поговорили насчёт моего обещания и решили пойти другим путём.  
  
Реджи, Триш и Сэм многозначительно переглянулись. А Отто в этот момент заметил волну и воскликнул:  
  
— Чур, эта моя!  
  
— Лови на здоровье, — усмехнулись ребята и стали наблюдать за его подъёмом на волне и шредом.  
  
Твистер тем временем снимал его на видео. В этот день в океане был настоящий свелл, отчего Твистеру, конечно, поначалу стало грустно — он такое пропускал! Но мысль о поддержке со стороны Отто согрела его изнутри, и скоро он уже забылся в съёмке, переживая вместе с друзьями все положительные эмоции.  
  
После сёрфинга вся компания решила пойти в «Хижину», а затем — в «Безумный город», причём во время обсуждения планов Отто и Твистер многозначительно переглянулись и сделали вуги, чем привлекли внимание остальных.  
  
_Что это у них на уме?_  
  
В «Хижине» они встретили Шерри и Эдди, и те решили присоединиться к ним; так большая компания подростков и поехала в парк, и уже по дороге Отто и Твистер дали понять другим, что собой представлял «другой путь»…  
  
— Это же твой новый лонгборд? — Реджи бросила удивлённый взгляд на Отто.  
  
Из всех лишь он и Шерри были на роликах, остальные же были со скейтбордами. И Твистер, выходит, тоже.  
  
— Ну, да, — пожал плечами Отто, помогая Твистеру встать на доску. — Пока что он у Твиста.  
  
— Но как вы… — не успела Редж договорить, как двое, взявшись за руки, резко оттолкнулись и покатились вперёд. Тогда Реджи улыбнулась и добавила: — Ах, вижу.  
  
Триш легко толкнула Шерри локтём в бок и спросила:  
  
— Эй, а ты меня так покатала бы?  
  
— Да не вопрос, подруга, — Шерри усмехнулась и слегка обняла Триш за плечи.  
  
Эдди взмахнул своим чёрным готическим плащом и пафосно заявил:  
  
— Следуйте за Принцем Вселенной!  
  
С этими словам он поехал впереди всех на скейте, однако вскоре его со смехом обогнали Реджи и Сэм.

* * *

В один прекрасный день Твистер проснулся и, посмотрев на календарь, понял, что три ужасные недели наконец-то были позади. От мысли об этом он радостно подпрыгнул на кровати, а мгновение спустя, осознав, что он смог прыгнуть, обрадовался ещё больше и выбежал из комнаты вниз по лестнице, чтобы оповестить об этом родителей. Последние несколько дней ему не терпелось снять гипс, потому что нога в нём стала жутко чесаться, и вот, наконец, этот момент настал. Впрочем, когда его ногу освободили из этого плена, он бросил прощальный взгляд на изрисованный гипс и задумался: а были ли эти три недели «ужасными»?  
  
_«Давай я оставлю здесь свой автограф!» — предложил Отто, целясь ручкой в ногу Твистера. «Давай! А я могу свой на тебе оставить?» — простодушно спросил Твистер. Отто почему-то смутился. «У меня же нет гипса… но если ты хочешь!..»_  
  
Твистер медленно провёл рукой по размашистой подписи Отто на гипсе. На самом деле, эти три недели прошли быстрее, чем он ожидал, и всё это время он точно так же проводил время с друзьями и веселился, и даже мог кататься вместе со всеми — благодаря Отто. Отто был рядом всё это время, и поэтому три ужасные недели превратились в три… прекрасные недели. Твистер вернулся вновь в памяти к тому вечеру…  
  
_«Отныне и навеки я с уважением отношусь к своему бро»._  
  
Было так странно и непривычно, что Отто сказал это сам, искренне и серьёзно, без лишних упрёков со стороны Реджи или Сэма, и полностью подтвердил свои слова поступками. Твистер, конечно, всегда знал, что в глубине души Отто был хорошим, прячась за высокомерностью и жёсткостью, но всё же до сих пор не мог поверить в происходящее.  
  
— Но ведь для этого и нужны лучшие друзья, да?.. — подумал Твистер вслух, когда вышел из дома со скейтом в руках.  
  
— Для чего?  
  
Твистер подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, услышав голос Отто издали. Отто, затормозивший рядом на скейтборде, засмеялся и хлопнул его по спине:  
  
— Поехали, а то опоздаем в школу.  
  
— Пое-е-ехали, — довольно протянул Твистер, вставая на доску.  
  
Как обычно они с Отто взялись за руки и…  
  
— Ой, я забыл, что!.. — одновременно воскликнули оба, не закончив фразу, и расцепили руки.  
  
Поглядев друг на друга пару секунд, они смущённо посмеялись и выдвинулись в путь.  _Осенью, вопреки представлениям об этом времени года, всё только начиналось._


	2. Зима

Зима на побережье существовала только в одном виде: календарном. И потому люди, которых это не устраивало, ехали за зимой в другие места. Семья Ракет не стала исключением: они поехали на горнолыжный курорт, прихватив с собой, как обычно, Твистера и Сэма, а также Клио, с которой Реджи сильно сдружилась в последние годы. Пока Раймундо с Ноэлани и Тито обустраивались в домике, подростки уже вовсю веселились на улице, показывая друг другу чудеса сноубординга. После поразительного и изящного спуска с горы Клио сняла шлем и встряхнула волосами — они с некоторых пор у неё были такими же короткими, как и у Реджи. Сойдя на обочину, она дождалась остальных ребят — они прибыли очень скоро, наперебой восторгаясь спуском.  
  
Реджи подъехала к ней со словами:  
  
— Ну как оно, сестрёнка?  
  
— Всё равно ни на что коньки не променяю, — улыбнулась Клио.  
  
Редж усмехнулась:  
  
— Это ты, наверное, ещё скиборды не пробовала!  
  
Клио с любопытством посмотрела на неё и сказала:  
  
— А ведь и правда. Покажешь парочку движений?  
  
— Давай! — оживилась Редж, и они вместе с Клио умчались прочь.  
  
Отто, наблюдая за этим, развёл руками:  
  
— Ох уж эти лучшие подруги.  
  
— Да, теперь они прямо как вы с Твистером, — ответил Сэм с улыбкой.  
  
Твистер с энергичным киванием подтвердил:  
  
— Точно-точно!  
  
И, ухмыльнувшись, потрепал Отто по голове. Отто же в который раз почувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что Твистер был выше его на несколько дюймов, и возмущённо посмотрел на него. Твистер, увидев этот взгляд, с виноватой улыбкой отстранился. Отто же спросил:  
  
— Они нас кинули, но мы-то с вами будем ещё кататься?  
  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь! — тут же радостно согласился Твистер.  
  
Ну, в нём Отто и не сомневался. А вот Сэм, как обычно, начал рассуждать вслух:  
  
— Я бы сейчас не отказался от горячего кофе, да и скоро обед…  
  
Твистер и Отто тут же скорчили кислые лица и протянули в голос:  
  
— Ну ты чё-ё-ё-ё!  
  
— Ну, ребята! — возмутился Сэм. — Как будто вы сами не проголодались!  
  
— Вот тебе лишь бы пожрать, Кальмар! — упрекнул его Отто.  
  
Твистер поддержал:  
  
— Да, Сэм, сколько можно!  
  
Но потом он немного подумал и добавил:  
  
— Хотя я с утра не ел, так что…  
  
— Тви-и-и-ист… — разочарованно протянул Отто, глядя на него то ли с грустью, то ли с укором.  
  
Твистер тут же поспешил исправиться:  
  
— Это не значит, что я отказываюсь, Оттомэн!  
  
Сэм, видя эту сцену, сказал в итоге со вздохом:  
  
— Пожалуй, можно ещё немного покататься.  
  
— Да! — воскликнули в голос Отто и Твистер. Они двое и Сэм протянули руки вперёд и сделали вуги.

* * *

Тем временем в лесу неподалёку от домиков Реджи показывала Клио, как правильно стоять и передвигаться на скибордах. Поскольку Клио превосходно умела кататься на коньках и на обычных лыжах, с короткими лыжами у неё не возникло особых проблем.  
  
— Как это я раньше о таких крутеньких штуках не подумала! — Клио была в восторге.   
  
Она проехалась по лежачему дереву, покрытому снегом, и ловко спрыгнула с него.  
  
— Может, повода не было, — пожала плечами Реджи, спрыгивая с дерева следом за ней.  
  
Клио посмотрела на неё и засмеялась, прикрыв рукой рот.  
  
— Что такое? — с лёгкой укоризной в голосе поинтересовалась Редж.  
  
— Просто вспомнила, — сказала Клио, — как мы раньше с тобой цапались постоянно. Сейчас уморительно думать о том, что раньше казалось таким серьёзным.  
  
— Что сказать, времена меняются, и я рада этому, — улыбнулась Реджи. — Кстати, помнишь, я тебе рассказывала о Бризи?  
  
Клио кивнула, и Реджи продолжила:  
  
— Она недавно написала мне с просьбой опубликовать её статью на моём сайте. Но я не знаю… мне нужен свежий взгляд на текст, а ты хорошо критикуешь…  
  
— Я поняла, сестрёнка, — Клио подмигнула ей. — Только давай ещё где-нибудь прокатимся.  
  
Девушки собрались уходить, но тут Клио поскользнулась и чуть было не упала — хорошо, что Редж быстро отреагировала и поймала её. Но таким образом Клио оказалась в её объятиях. Поняв это, Редж смущённо засмеялась и отвела взгляд.  
  
— Будь осторожнее, — сказала она.  
  
— Прости, — Клио усмехнулась и выбралась из невольных объятий.  
  
Затем она и Редж поехали прочь из леса.  


* * *

_Спустя несколько часов…_

  
Отто и Твистер упали в снег рядом друг с другом и с довольными лицами переглянулись.  
  
— Это было жёстко, — произнёс Отто, выдыхая пар изо рта.  
  
— И не говори, — Твистер растянул руки в стороны и, смотря в небо, спросил: — Сэмми, а ты как?  
  
Ему никто не ответил. Отто тут же поднялся, огляделся по сторонам и понял, что Сэма с ними не было.  
  
— Наверное, он отстал от нас, мы же неплохо запетляли. — Отто пожал плечами.   
  
— Да сейчас прикатит.  
  
Твистер тоже поднялся и сел рядом с Отто. Тут подул холодный ветер, и Отто поёжился.  
  
— Мои у-у-у-уши, — жалобно протянул он, натягивая шапку сильнее, но она всё равно не могла защитить его в полной мере.  
  
А ветер, как назло, начал набирать силу, и через несколько минут парни уже стучали зубами от холода.  
  
— Чувак, я что-то не уверен насчёт Сэма… — сказал Твистер. — Надо бы поискать его.  
  
— Да, бро, всё лучше, чем сидеть тут и мёрзнуть, — согласился Отто.  
  
И они отправились на разведку: поискали с одной стороны склона да с другой, поднялись немного и посмотрели с высоты на местность, заглянули за все ближайшие деревья и булыжники… но Сэма они так и не встретили. Парни с недоумением переглянулись.  
  
— О! Я же могу ему позвонить! — осенила Твистера идея.  
  
— Давай, — кивнул Отто.  
  
Твистер достал из кармана куртки свой Сони Эрикссон и набрал Сэма. Послышались длинные гудки, и Отто вместе с Твистером припал ухом к трубке. Однако после долгого ожидания ответа так и не последовало. Сэм не ответил и во второй, и в третий, и в четвёртый, и даже в пятый раз.  
  
— О, нет! — в отчаянии воскликнул Твистер. — Мы потеряли Сэмми!!!  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Твист! — фыркнул Отто. — Сэмми уж давно большой мальчик, — на этом месте Твистер нервно хихикнул, — неужели он не найдёт дорогу домой? Вполне возможно, он и вернулся раньше нас.  
  
— Может быть, но всякое ведь бывает… — Твистер опустил голову и закусил губу.   
  
Отто, наблюдая за ним, отметил, что хотя Твист сильно вымахал и из угловатого мальчика почти превратился в сформированного юношу, у него всё ещё сохранялась отчасти детская наивность в поведении. И это…  _нравилось_  Отто, потому что это было очень по-твистерски. Подумав об этом, Отто улыбнулся и подошёл к Твистеру ближе.  
  
— Твист, — Отто положил руки ему на плечи, — я уверен, что с Сэмом всё в порядке. Тут же, в конце концов, не дикая глушь. Так что пошли домой, пока не стало темно.  
  
Не успел Твистер ответить ему, как очередной резкий порыв ветра поднял снег с земли, тем самым заставив Отто зажмуриться. Но прежде чем он успел зажать свои беззащитные перед холодом уши, он неожиданно почувствовал, как что-то тёплое и мягкое накрыло их, и с удивлением открыл глаза.  
  
— Типа защитил тебя, — усмехнулся Твистер и убрал руки с его ушей.  
  
Отто растерянно поморгал и произнёс:  
  
— Ну типа… спасибо…  
  
— Скорее пойдём наверх! — забеспокоился Твистер. — А то ветер заметёт наши следы, и мы не найдём дорогу!  
  
— Дело говоришь, — кивнул Отто, всё ещё пребывавший в лёгком смятении от того, что произошло.

* * *

А Сэм, как и предполагал Отто, действительно уже сидел дома в тепле и безопасности. Он не поехал дальше за ребятами, потому что спуск показался ему слишком экстремальным, и он, конечно, пытался это объяснить друзьям, но те его не слушали и не слышали. Поэтому Сэмми, не дождавшись их возвращения на гору, пошёл домой один; да, его мучила совесть по этому поводу, но голод всё же мучил его больше, поэтому…  
  
— О, да, идите к дяде Сэму, — коварно произнёс он, вытаскивая пакет шоколадного печенья из кухонного шкафа.  
  
Он высыпал его в глубокое блюдо, приготовил мини-сэндвичи и латте, поставил всё это на столике в основной комнате и, удобно расположившись на диване под пледом, с довольным лицом включил телевизор. Тито, застав его за этим делом, с улыбкой поинтересовался:  
  
— Вижу, наслаждаешься отдыхом?  
  
Сэм расслабленно кивнул головой в ответ, отправляя в рот сэндвич целиком.  
  
— А где же остальные?  
  
Сэму пришлось быстрее прожёвывать еду, чтобы ответить:  
  
— Реджи и Клио недавно вернулись, а вот Отто и Твистера я так и не видел. Они, наверное, и впрямь далеко уехали.  
  
— Интересно… — Тито задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Ну, они уже большие племянники, нет нужды беспокоиться.  
  
— Ага, — беззаботно отозвался Сэм, уже увлёкшись сериалом.  
  
Тито пожал плечами и собрался уйти, но тут вспомнил:  
  
— Кстати, я, кажется, слышал, как в вашей комнате звонил телефон. Случайно не твой?  
  
Сэм встрепенулся:  
  
— Похоже, что мой!  
  
С этими словами он ринулся в комнату, где никого в тот момент не было, и откопал в своих вещах мобильник. Обнаружив там несколько пропущенных вызовов от Твистера, он немедленно принялся звонить. Но ответом ему стали роковые слова:  _«Аппарат вызываемого абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети»._  И дальнейшие звонки не дали иного результата.  
  
— О, нет! — воскликнул он и, в панике обняв свои колени, стал повторять: — Блин, блин, что делать, что делать, что делать…  
  
— Сэмми, всё в порядке?  
  
Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности, обернулся и увидел в дверном проёме Реджи в большом клетчатом халате и с полотенцем на голове.  
  
— Твистер звонил мне пять раз час назад, а я не слышал и не взял трубку. Теперь я звоню ему, а у него телефон выключен! — глаза Сэма испуганно расширились на этих словах.  
  
Реджи ответила ему с ленивым зевком:  
  
— Наверное, батарея разрядилась.  
  
Сэм тут же задумался над её предположением и довольно быстро успокоился.  
  
— А ведь точно… чего это я…  
  
Реджи зашла в комнату, стягивая с головы полотенце, и Сэм, поняв, что ей ещё нужно переодеться, решил вернуться в гостиную. Тем более, прямо сейчас шло его любимое шоу, которое он никак не мог пропустить. А Отто с Твистером рано или поздно (но скорее уже поздно) должны были вернуться.

* * *

Чем выше парни взбирались в гору, тем суровее становился ветер и тем чаще они останавливались — они изначально были вымотаны катанием, а теперь ещё и были вынуждены так долго идти вверх.  
  
— Чува-а-а-ак, почему мы с горы спустились так быстро, а поднимаемся так долго? — с искренним недоумением протянул Твистер и схватился за шапку, чтобы она не улетела с его головы.  
  
— Потому что, Твист, вниз мы ехали на сноубордах, а поднимаемся обратно пешком, — объяснил Отто, перекрикивая ветер.  
  
Тут же последовал полный эмоций вопрос:  
  
— Почему мы тогда не поехали вверх, если это быстрее?!  
  
— Твист… — Отто закатил глаза. — Я просто промолчу.  
  
Твистер с непониманием уставился на него, а затем раздражённо хлопнул себя по лбу:  
  
— А-а-а, точняк!..  
  
Их ноги еле передвигались, утопая в снегу, а сноуборды отчаянно хотелось выпустить из рук, чтобы стало хоть немного легче; тем временем на улице смеркалось, и это тоже, разумеется, не прибавляло радости. В очередной раз ребята остановились, чтобы отдышаться, и посмотрели вниз. Позади них была лишь половина пути; от осознания этого Отто и Твистер с мученическим стоном кинули свои доски на землю и присели рядом на камне.  
  
Пока они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу и пытаясь укрыться руками от ветра, Отто пришла в голову идея. И он тут же её озвучил:  
  
— Давай позвоним Рэю, чтобы он нас забрал отсюда!  
  
— «Отсюда» — это откуда? — спросил Твистер.  
  
— Э-э-э…  
  
А вот это был хороший вопрос. Отто растерянно огляделся и задумался: как они объяснят своё местоположение? Эта гора была не из тех, с которых все обычно катались — она находилась за пределами ограждения. Рядом было множество таких же гор, которые легко было перепутать, и не было понятно, с какой стороны должен был приехать Раймундо. В итоге Отто махнул рукой:  
  
— Ладно, ты всё равно звони, как-нибудь разберёмся!  
  
Твистер выудил из кармана телефон и с недоумением уставился в экран.  
  
— В чём дело? — Отто тоже посмотрел в экран и… ничего не увидел.  
  
— Блин, наверное, он разрядился… — Твистер разочарованно вздохнул и опустил руку.  
  
Отто раздражённо выхватил у него телефон и попытался его включить, но аппарат никак не реагировал.  
  
— Чёрт возьми! — в отчаянии закричал он и отдал мобильник Твистеру; он пожалел, что не взял с собой свой телефон.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, пешком дойдём! — попытался Твистер ободрить Отто. — Мы же так и планировали.  
  
— Я что-то не знаю… — с сомнением ответил Отто, взяв в руки сноуборд. — Я не очень хорошо помню дорогу, а в темноте уж точно придётся наугад идти.  
  
Твистер, немного помешкав, сказал:  
  
— Я, конечно, не уверен, но у меня могла быть с собой карта местности…  
  
— Да ладно! — Отто даже присвистнул от удивления. — Телефон, карта — что ещё у тебя в карманах завалялось?..  
  
Твистер же стал копаться в многочисленных глубоких карманах своей куртки и по очереди доставать и показывать вещи:  
  
— Смотри, двадцать пять центов!.. А это фантик от любимой конфеты! А вот флаер ювелирного магазина! Ого, прошлогодняя жвачка! А это мой счастливый носок!..  
  
— Счастливый носок?! — Отто прыснул от смеха.  
  
Твистер шикнул на него и продолжил поиски. Наконец, он вытащил некий разноцветный буклет.  
  
— Ничего себе, а я думал, что потерял его! — восторженно произнёс Твистер: в его руках был буклет одного из альбомов Шафикки с её автографом. Затем он его раскрыл и вытащил оттуда другой буклет. — А вот и карта!  
  
Отто взял у него карту и как бы между прочим спросил:  
  
— А ты в курсе, что у неё в марте концерт?..  
  
— Конечно я в курсе! — воскликнул Твистер. — Я уже почти накопил деньги и скоро куплю билет…  
  
— Не надо ничего покупать! — испуганно перебил его Отто и тут же сам себе закрыл рот руками.  
  
— В смысле?! — возмутился Твистер. Отто вздохнул и мысленно поругал себя: теперь придётся раскрывать все карты, раз уж заикнулся.  
  
— Просто… у тебя ведь день рождения скоро, и я уже позаботился о подарке!.. — быстро произнёс Отто и замолк, смущённо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
Твистер моргнул, переваривая только что услышанное, а затем расплылся в широченной улыбке.  
  
— Да ладно?! — радостно закричал он. — Ты что… ты… ты… ты…  
  
Казалось, Твистер потерял дар речи от такого большого восторга, поэтому Отто нашёл в себе силы сказать:  
  
— Да, я купил тебе билет на конц…  
  
Но договорить он не успел, потому что тотчас же оказался зажат в крепких объятиях Твистера и едва не свалился с ног от того, как тот на него бросился. Отто хотел возмутиться по этому поводу, но Твистер сказал:  
  
— Спасибо, Отто! Ты лучший…  
  
И было это произнесено с такой искренней благодарностью и умилением, что всё негодование Отто как рукой сняло. Он с молчаливой улыбкой обнял Твистера в ответ и мягко похлопал его рукой по спине. Возможно, они простояли так в тёплых объятиях друг друга дольше, чем следовало бы. На самом деле… никто из них не был против этого. Расцепив руки, они пошли дальше уже более бодрым шагом, словно набрались неведомых сил друг от друга, и добрались до вершины горы даже быстрее, чем ожидали. Злостный ветер же по мере наступления темноты утих и больше им не мешал.  
  


***

  
Когда вся семья давно уже отужинала и разбрелась по дому, входная дверь распахнулась, и внутрь прямо-таки ввалились Отто и Твистер. Твистер громко захлопнул дверь, а Отто, завидев родителей на диване у телевизора, из последних сил выдохнул:  
  
— Пап, мам, простите, что заставили беспокоиться, мы не думали, что так задержимся…  
  
Раймундо и Ноэлани с лёгким недоумением посмотрели на сына.  
  
— Да? А сколько сейчас времени? — Раймундо обратил взгляд на наручные часы и почесал голову. — Ох… а я как-то и не заметил.  
  
— То есть, вы нас не потеряли даже?! — удивлённо воскликнул Отто.  
  
Ноэлани пожала плечами и сказала:  
  
— Едва успела начать беспокоиться. Столько дел тут было, что мы потеряли разве что счёт времени.  
  
— Но… мы думали, Раймундо будет в бешенстве… — Твистер озадаченно посмотрел на Раймундо, а тот переглянулся с женой, и они вместе засмеялись.  
  
— Совсем нет, — ответил Рэй. — Вы уже не маленькие, всё-таки. Лучше идите греться, а то у вас на носах иней.  
  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением вздохнули Отто и Твистер и, сняв куртки и шапки, побрели в свою комнату.  
  
Когда они вошли, Клио приподнялась на кровати и с усмешкой сообщила Редж:  
  
— Смотри, кто вернулся!  
  
Реджи, сидевшая рядом с Клио с ноутбуком на коленях, подняла голову и спросила:  
  
— Вы где были?  
  
— Ох-х-х-х… — протянули в голос Отто и Твистер; их одолела дикая усталость.  
  
Они даже не дошли до кровати и просто сели на пол, прислонившись к стене.  
  
— Где Кальмар?.. — пробормотал Отто.  
  
Реджи и Клио переглянулись и вместе указали на верхнюю полку, скрытую за занавесками. Отто хотел встать, но, очевидно, у него не хватило сил на это, поэтому он только громко сказал:  
  
— Как ты мог нас так кинуть, Кальмар!  
  
Занавески у полки приоткрылись, и из них показалась голова Сэма.  
  
— А что я? — простодушно спросил он. — Я вам говорил, что не поеду, а вы не слуш…  
  
— Ничего не знаю! — отмахнулся Отто и утомлённо упал головой к Твистеру на колени.  
  
— Да, ты ничего нам не говорил! — возмущённо вторил ему Твистер, запуская пальцы в тёмно-рыжие волосы.  
  
Какое-то время он заботливо гладил Отто по голове, а тот, изначально лежавший с убитым видом, в процессе закрыл глаза и заулыбался. Девушки и Сэм, наблюдая за этой картиной, дружно захихикали; Отто и Твистер даже не сразу поняли, в чём дело. А когда поняли, то сразу же отпрянули друг от друга. Твистер, чтобы отвлечь внимание, спросил:  
  
— А там что-нибудь из еды осталось?..  
  
Сэм сразу же оживился и ловко спрыгнул с койки со словами:  
  
— Специально для вас — и для себя — я приберёг несколько бутербродов! Пройдёмте со мной, господа!  
  
И с важным видом он пошёл на кухню. А Твистеру и Отто понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы соскрести себя с пола и последовать за ним. Так Реджи и Клио остались вновь наедине; какое-то время они молчали, занимаясь каждая своим делом — Реджи редактировала статьи для сайта, а Клио читала книгу. Но тут мягкий голос Клио прервал тишину:  
  
— А ведь это миленько было.  
  
— Что? — спросила Реджи.  
  
Клио села на кровати и с коварной улыбкой пододвинулась к Реджи, чтобы потрепать её волосы.  
  
— Ах, ты об этом! — Реджи засмеялась и поймала руку Клио в воздухе; их весёлые искрящие взгляды при этом встретились. Тогда Реджи спросила:  
  
— Думаешь о том же, о чём и я?  
  
— Если честно, я думаю о том сериальчике про двух братьев-охотников, который мы начали смотреть… — Клио хихикнула, прикрывая рот другой рукой.  
  
— Вот именно! — радостно воскликнула Редж.  
  
Она отпустила Клио и вновь обратилась к ноутбуку; через минуту они уже глазели на экран, сидя при этом в обнимку друг с другом.  _Ведь зимой всем так необходимо тепло._


	3. Весна

В тот день Отто и Твистер сидели в кафе за столиком.  
  
— Это невыносимо! Давай расскажем хотя бы Реджи и Сэму.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, ни в коем случае!  
  
_Весна оказалась временем больших перемен._  Отто был скор на признания: как только он перестал бороться с собой и принял свои истинные чувства — а это было действительно непросто — он рассказал об этом Твистеру. Теперь же он хотел открыться и остальным. Да, он часто врал и скрывал что-то от других, но у него это получалось плохо; по крайней мере, в своих эмоциях он предпочитал быть честным.  
  
— Почему нет?! — возмущённо воскликнул Отто.  
  
Твистер в ответ на этот вопрос лишь молчаливо отвёл взгляд в сторону, тем самым заставив Отто закатить глаза с шумным вздохом. Твистеру, напротив, легче было признаться самому себе, чем кому-либо ещё, и с Отто он молчал до последнего. Оглянувшись на Рэя и Тито, занятых обслуживанием посетителей, Отто понизил голос, чтобы ненароком не привлечь их внимания:  
  
— Однажды всё равно узнают… лучше самим признаться.  
  
— Но не сейчас, чел. — Твистер покачал головой.  
  
— Никогда так никогда.  
  
Отто обиженно нахмурился. Твистер с виноватым выражением лица опустил руку под стол и нашёл там ладонь Отто.  
  
— Я просто… не знаю… мы же только… — начал он оправдываться, но Отто остановил его жестом, тем временем сильнее сжимая его руку и чувствуя от этого необыкновенное тепло, к которому он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть.  
  
До чего же странно, всё-таки, было видеть давно знакомые детали в новом свете и придавать им столько значения. И Отто, и Твистера тянуло исследовать новую область чувств, но они никак не могли остаться наедине, не вызывая при этом подозрения.  
  
— Ладно, Твист, я понял тебя. Тебе нужно время, чтобы подумать, привыкнуть и всё такое. Как и мне. — Отто примирительно улыбнулся и как можно тише добавил: — Кроме того, есть одно классное местечко, где нас никто не найдёт…  
  
— Где это? — вмиг оживился Твистер.  
  
— Я тебе покажу, — заговорщически произнёс Отто и отпил из стакана. — Можно туда поехать хоть сейчас.  
  
— Так поехали! — простодушно заявил Твистер и уже потянул Отто за собой, как тот отдёрнул руку.  
  
— Стой, мы не можем уйти одновременно — тогда ведь будет понятно, что мы ушли вместе, — быстро проговорил он.  
  
— Вот видишь, ты тоже боишься, что другие узнают! — обиженно произнёс Твистер.  
  
— Да это же из-за тебя!..  
  
— Ребята! — послышался вдруг знакомый голос издалека; Отто и Твистер тут же обернулись.  
  
— Вот вы где! Такие волны пропускаете! — бодро произнесла Реджи, обнимая доску для сёрфинга.  
  
— Давайте к нам! — сказал Сэм, вместе с ней подойдя к столику. Отто и Твистер украдкой переглянулись, и Твистер сказал:  
  
— Я не могу. Мне вообще идти сейчас надо. Я завалил тест по математике, и меня заставляют готовиться к пересдаче.  
  
С этими словами он быстро направился к выходу и взобрался на велосипед. Реджи пожала плечами и обратилась к Отто:  
  
— Ну, а ты, Мальчик-Ракета?  
  
— Э… я только закончу с домашним заданием и, возможно, присоединюсь к вам! — на ходу сочинил Отто и криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Серьёзно?! — воскликнули Редж и Сэм, не веря своим ушам. Реджи спросила: — Отто, что с тобой?..  
  
— Согласно всей информации о тебе, которой я располагаю, отказываться от сёрфинга в пользу учёбы — совсем не в твоём характере! — добавил Сэм.  
  
Отто пошёл в наступление:  
  
— Почему вы думаете, что я не могу быть ответственным?!  
  
— Потому что ты никогда раньше не был?.. — Редж скептически изогнула брови.  
  
— Реджи! — вклинился Раймундо, услышав их разговор. — Дай своему брату шанс! Я рад, что мой сын наконец-то начал правильно расставлять приоритеты.  
  
— Спасибо, пап, — Отто благодарно улыбнулся Рэю.  
  
— Ладно, — сдалась Реджи, всё ещё, однако, недоверчиво глядя на брата. — Сэмми, пойдём. Может, поймаем Триш и с ней покатаемся.  
  
Отто вздохнул с облегчением, когда они ушли, и сам поехал домой на велосипеде. Но, добравшись до родного тупика, он повернул в сторону соседнего дома. У него и в мыслях не было звонить в дверь — он сразу же пошёл под окно комнаты Твистера. Твистер подскочил на месте, услышав стук, и подбежал к подоконнику.  
  
— Эй, ты мне опять стекло разобьёшь! — воскликнул он, когда открыл окно.  
  
— Я выбирал камни поменьше! — заверил его Отто, стоявший внизу. — Выходи скорее!  
  
— Сейчас! Только снова прокрадусь мимо родителей.  
  
— Снова?..  
  
— Я же правда завалил тест. — Твистер виновато улыбнулся и закрыл окно.  
  
Отто лишь усмехнулся — как же он любил в нём эту простоту и непосредственность. Через несколько минут Твистер пришёл к нему с велосипедом, опасливо оглядываясь и поправляя сумку с камерой на плече.  
  
— Чуть не спалился, — выдохнул он. — Теперь бы никто не зашёл в мою комнату…  
  
— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — беспечно ответил Отто, и они выдвинулись в путь.

* * *

— Ну-у-у, долго ещё?  
  
Твистер уже начал терять терпение, когда они с Отто проехали, кажется, все переулки и подворотни, что были в городе, а пункт назначения будто и не думал приближаться. Отто бодро произнёс:  
  
— Ещё парочка кварталов вверх!  
  
Услышав это, Твистер оживился, собрал последние силы и разогнался. Отто ринулся вслед за ним. Остановились они тогда, когда оказались около старого частного дома, расположившегося на холме в заметном отдалении от остальных домов; дальше него был только лес.  
  
— Ты что, привёл меня в заброшенный дом? — с недоумением произнёс Твистер.  
  
— О-о-о, да, — довольно протянул Отто.  
  
Он оставил велосипед у крыльца и открыл скрипучую ветхую дверь: сразу стало видно, что внутри было полно других дверей и поворотов, а также дыр в стенах, пропускавших свет внутрь.  
  
— Романтично, ничего не скажешь… — с опаской в голосе прокомментировал Твистер и вошёл внутрь вслед за Отто.  
  
— А кто из нас предложил прятаться ото всех, потому что бои-и-и-ится? — Отто с ухмылкой толкнул Твистера в бок, и тот закатил глаза.  
  
— Молчу-молчу.  
  
— Говорю тебе, тут круто! — Отто притянул Твистера за талию к себе и оживлённо протараторил, показывая свободной рукой на всё, что их окружало: — Я вообще не люблю по таким местам ходить, обычно там ничего нет, кроме старого бесполезного хлама, но тут!.. Ты посмотри, тут столько коридоров, это место можно было бы использовать для пейнтбола, а на втором этаже такой вид открывается!..  
  
Твистер прижался к нему, положив голову на плечо, и восхищённо спросил:  
  
— Оттуда видно город?..  
  
— Нет! Ты подумай, как может быть со второго этажа видно город? — Отто рассмеялся совершенно беззлобно.  
  
— А что ж тогда оттуда видно? — озадачился Твистер.  
  
— Пойдём, покажу!  
  
Отто сорвался с места и побежал к лестнице. Твистер пожал плечами и пошёл следом за ним, по пути включив камеру. В его объектив попали стены с оторванными обоями, пыльный пол, заваленный мелкими кирпичными обломками, старая мебель и, наконец, Отто, ждавший его на лестничном пролёте. Твистер поднялся к нему, снимая перила, покрытые паутиной, и Отто, взяв его за руку, потянул за собой наверх.  
  
— А где тут крыша?! Ну, то есть… половина крыши? Но всё равно… — Твистер ошарашено уставился вверх, соответственно, направив туда и камеру: над ним во всей красе распростёрлось яркое дневное небо.  
  
— Её снесло. Прямо как у нас с тобой. — Отто усмехнулся.  
  
— И где прекрасный вид? — Твистер в замешательстве почесал голову.  
  
Отто подошёл к окну и махнул Твистеру рукой:  
  
— Вот!  
  
Твистер встал рядом с ним и сквозь раму, начисто лишённую стекла, увидел множество покрытых ярко-зелёным лесом гор.  
  
— Мы же туда ездили! — радостно произнёс он, указывая рукой на одну из этих, казалось бы, одинаковых гор и не забывая всё это снимать. — Пять лет назад, когда соревновались с Ларсом и его дружками, помнишь?..  
  
— Помню, — Отто ностальгически прикрыл глаза. — Та ещё гонка была.  
  
— Бли-и-и-ин!.. — протянул Твистер. Он выключил камеру ради экономии заряда, убрал её и добавил: — Иногда я даже скучаю.  
  
— По любимому старшему брату, который сбежал от тебя в колледж? — хихикнул Отто, но Твистер пропустил эту шутку мимо ушей.  
  
— По тому, что было раньше, — вздохнул он, прислонившись головой к раме и поставив локти на подоконник. — Сейчас всё совсем по-другому…  
  
— Но ведь «по-другому» не значит «плохо»! — попытался ободрить его Отто.  
  
Твистер почувствовал, как его нежно обвивают руки, и, чуть наклонившись, ответил на объятия.  
  
— Ты прав, — сказал он, уткнувшись носом в плечо Отто.  
  
Твистер до сих пор носил свою старую полосатую кепку — эта вещь в нём оставалась неизменной. Возможно, он боялся перемен и потому с ней не расставался, что хотел иметь частицу стабильности в изменчивой реальности. Возможно, поэтому он слегка вздрогнул, когда Отто осторожным движением снял кепку с его головы, и тот принялся успокаивающе гладить его по волосам. Твистер сжал его сильнее в своих объятиях. Так они и стояли, слушая тишину, чувствуя тепло своих тел и не оставив в мыслях места ничему другому, кроме настоящего мгновения.  
  
— Твист?.. — шёпотом позвал Отто.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Это так круто.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Любить тебя.  
  
Твистер поднял голову и встретился с искрящим зелёным взглядом. Он деликатно снял с Отто очки и положил их на подоконник.  
  
— Видишь меня? — спросил он.  
  
— Ох, нет, слишком далеко, — слукавил Отто. С хитрой улыбкой он приблизился к лицу Твистера так, что их носы соприкоснулись, и сказал: — А вот так — прекрасно вижу.  
  
Затем соприкоснулись и их губы. Это был всего второй их поцелуй: более вдумчивый, чувственный и настоящий, чем первый, без лихорадочной спешки и боязни, что один оттолкнёт другого. Теперь они могли себе позволить раствориться в прикосновениях, осознать и запомнить каждую мелочь, оторваться друг от друга, обменяться всезнающими взглядами и улыбками и снова всё повторить.  
  
После этого они сели прямо на пол, не выпуская друг друга из объятий, и Твистер мельком посмотрел вверх на облака, которые столь лениво ползли по небу, что казалось, будто время тоже замедлилось. И это ощущение словно бы подтверждалось размеренным дыханием Отто, от которого его грудь вздымалась под рукой Твистера. Но, поскольку это было не так, Твистер скоро услышал шёпот прямо около своего уха, от чего стало тепло и немного щекотно:  
  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы нас обнаружили вместе, то нам лучше вернуться домой через час.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Твистер и коснулся ладонью лица Отто; он сразу же накрыл его руку своей и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением.  
  
— Всё ещё не хочешь рассказать? — тихо спросил Отто.  
  
— Не хочу потерять эти мгновения, — ответил Твистер и, чуть наклонившись, поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
Отто поражённо улыбнулся тому, насколько точной была эта фраза — не то, что обычно ожидаешь услышать от Твистера.  _«Ну почему никто никогда меня не слушает?»_  — как-то раз он спросил в отчаянии, и Отто тогда ему ответил риторическим вопросом:  _«Потому что ты никогда не бываешь прав?»_  Твистер лишь смиренно вздохнул. Но это было ужасно давно, и с тех пор Отто не раз убедился, какое это было глупое заблуждение с его стороны. Отто положил ладонь на грудь Твистера там, где билось его сердце. Твистер сделал то же самое.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Оттомэн.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, Твист.

* * *

— Отто, можно тебя попросить?  
  
— О чём?  
  
— Давай это место будет только нашим?..  
  
— Будет, пока его не снесут. Лучше нам найти что-нибудь более надёжное.  
  
Впереди уже виднелись их дома, поэтому Отто и Твистер замедлились, опасаясь встречи со своими родителями или с Реджи и Сэмом. До сих пор они ехали так быстро, как только могли, потому что задержались, исследуя развалины и их одинокие окрестности. Спустя какое-то время Твистер и вовсе остановился, чтобы отдышаться; Отто встал рядом с ним.  
  
— Вроде бы никого не видно, — сказал Отто, вглядываясь вдаль. Вдруг он обратился к Твистеру: — Дай мне свою руку.  
  
— А? — непонимающе откликнулся тот, как раз опустив вниз уставшую руку, но Отто перехватил её и переплёл их пальцы.  
  
Они молчаливо смотрели то друг на друга, то на тупик, а затем быстро, украдкой поцеловались, и Твистер поехал домой первым. Отто выждал пару минут и поехал вслед за ним.  
  
Твистер встал напротив двери в нерешительности. Он посмотрел в окно, но оно было занавешено шторами, и ему не удалось ничего увидеть. Глубоко вдохнув, он повернул ручку настолько аккуратно, насколько мог и прокрался внутрь.  
  
Едва он закрыл дверь, как услышал громкий голос своей матери с кухни:  
  
— Мо-о-о-о-ри-и-и-ис!  
  
Твистер испуганно застыл на месте в темноте прихожей — у него чуть сердце из груди не выскочило от этого крика. Впрочем, следующим, что он услышал, было:  
  
— Иди ужинать! Совсем уже засиделся в комнате!  
  
Твистер облегчённо выдохнул, всё ещё, однако, соблюдая тишину, подкрался к лестнице и попрыгал на ступеньках, делая вид, будто спускается вниз. Затем он пришёл на кухню со словами:  
  
— Привет, мам.  
  
— Как дела с математикой? — спросила Сэнди; они с отцом уже заняли свои места за столом.  
  
Твистер сел вместе с ними и, не глядя никому в глаза, ответил:  
  
— Всё отлично…  
  
— Я вижу, ты усердно готовился весь день и очень устал, — одобрительно произнёс Рауль.  
  
— Да! — энергично кивнул головой Твистер и начал есть.  
  
— Ну, расскажешь нам, что выучил, и можешь заниматься, чем хочешь, — сказала мать.  
  
Твистер едва не подавился куском и, пересилив себя, натянул на лицо улыбку.  
  
— Хорошо, мам.  
  
Тем временем Отто тоже добрался до дома. Он, напротив, увидел сквозь окно, что родителей дома ещё не было, и смело вошёл внутрь. Но это было поспешным решением, потому как…  
  
— Реджи, привет! — воскликнул он, столкнувшись с сестрой прямо у входа.  
  
Она нахмурилась и грозно спросила:  
  
— И где ты был?!  
  
— Я… да вот, в гараже… решил убраться… — Отто нервно хихикнул.  
  
— Только что оттуда, — отмахнулась Реджи. — Я пришла домой полтора часа назад, и тебя тут не было.  
  
— Может, тебе показа…  
  
— Отто.  
  
— Ладно, — Отто обречённо вздохнул, — я просто хотел покататься по городу.  
  
— Один? — Реджи прищурилась.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но почему?.. — она в недоумении склонила голову.  
  
— Просто захотелось, знаешь, иногда нужно…  
  
Отто напустил отстранённости на свой вид, надеясь, что Редж перестанет спрашивать, но тут он заметил, что она держала в руках новый лонгборд, которого у неё точно не было, и на нём красовался знакомый логотип…  
  
— Это же из магазина Раймундо! — он указал пальцем на доску, и Реджи резко отшатнулась, шикнув на него:  
  
— Тихо! Да, из магазина…  
  
— Ты что-о-о, взяла её без разрешения? — вкрадчиво спросил Отто, и Реджи тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Да. Но если никто не узнает, то ничего и не было, так что ни слова Раймундо. И я тоже о твоих похождениях не скажу, раз уж на то пошло.  
  
С этими словами она вышла из дома.  
  
— Договорились, сестрица. — Отто с довольным лицом закрыл за ней дверь.


	4. Лето

Твистер забивал голы один за другим. Резкий взмах клюшкой — и шайба полетела в пустые ворота. А за ней — следующая и следующая, и следующая. Твистер их не считал. Он вообще не смотрел на ворота, он только слышал стук и механически продолжал кататься из стороны в сторону и забивать голы.  
  
Счёт их разлуки с Отто шёл уже на недели. Отто постоянно был занят то на работе, то на тренировках со школьной хоккейной командой, в которую его приняли для участия в крупном соревновании в другом штате, и их с Твистером встречи всё время срывались. С этим и так было сложно из-за скрытого характера их отношений, а теперь и вовсе…  
  
— Отстой какой-то. — Твистер пробормотал себе под нос и, выронив из рук клюшку, вяло побрёл домой.  
  
_Лето началось отстойно и пока не обещало стать лучше._  Он поднялся наверх, закрылся в своей комнате, достал телефон с наушниками и упал на кровать. Он смотрел в потолок — мог бы смотреть на небо, был в одиночестве — мог бы держаться за руки с Отто, лежал без сил и настроения — мог бы покорять рампы и волны. Но это всё потеряло свой вкус, когда из поля зрения пропала любимая тёмно-рыжая шевелюра. Твистер даже не мог дослушать хоть одну песню до конца, он то и дело раздражённо переключал их: ну же, хоть что-то должно было ему помочь сейчас!  
  
В итоге он сдался и включил случайный порядок треков, позволив смешаться сёрф-року с панком, хип-хопом и инди. Всё равно навязчивые мысли не давали хода песням. Конечно же, он был расстроен. Ужасно расстроен! Почему Отто не мог побыть с ним рядом хотя бы часок? Почему они виделись теперь только во время ставших более редкими совместных прогулок вчетвером и во время визитов Твистера в «Хижину» — но тогда Отто всё время срывался с места из-за очередной доставки или заказа? Да, Отто говорил ранее, что он будет сильно занят, но…  
  
_Почему это было так тяжело?_  
  
Твистер закрыл глаза и обнял сам себя — кто же ещё мог сейчас это сделать. Он стал вспоминать свои обычные будни в последние пару месяцев: школьный коридор, шум, люди, люди вокруг, люди спереди и позади, люди повсюду — идут, бредут, бегут, толкаются и разговаривают — и тут знакомая рука хватает его и тащит за собой. Они вдвоём прячутся под лестницей, в темноте; пальцы рук отчаянно переплетаются, цепляются, сжимаются так крепко, крепко… прикосновения заставляют сердце сжиматься, земля уходит из-под ног, их губы встречаются, впиваются, быстрее, быстрее, чтобы никто не увидел. И едва они успевают опомниться, как уже надо разбегаться в стороны, снова оказываться в шумном коридоре среди людей, идти, бежать, говорить:  
  
_«Реджи, привет! Идёшь в столовую?»  
  
«Ну как твоя контрольная, Сэмми?»  
  
«Опять у Эдди новый грим! Меня это скоро с ума сведёт».  
  
«Эй, Конр… то есть, здравствуйте, мистер Бланк»._  
  
И всё в таком духе. А однажды к обычным разговорам добавилась новая фраза Отто:  
  
_«Сегодня я на тренировке допоздна, так что меня не ждите»._  
  
Но правда была в том, что Твистер не мог «не ждать». Он скучал так сильно, что это было даже болезненно. Вдруг музыка в наушниках прекратила играть, и телефон завибрировал: звонил Сэм.  
  
— Да? — вяло ответил Твист.  
  
— Привет, Твист, пойдёшь сегодня в «Безумный город»?  
  
— А Отто будет?  
  
— Нет, я уже звонил ему.  
  
Твистер немного помолчал, затем ответил:  
  
— Не пойду.  
  
И отключился. Он вновь лёг, раскинув руки в разные стороны, но через несколько минут к нему в комнату постучались. Когда он открыл дверь, на пороге оказался Сэм.  
  
— Сэм, я же сказал!.. — возмутился Твистер.  
  
Но Сэм примирительно произнёс:  
  
— Ну давай, тебе правда нужно побыть на воздухе!  
  
Он протянул Твистеру скейтборд и мягко улыбнулся, смотря на него в ожидании. Твистер тяжело вздохнул в ответ и, поколебавшись, всё-таки принял скейт и пошёл вместе с Сэмом на улицу. Сэм был этому рад, поскольку иначе ему не с кем было бы позависать, ведь Реджи где-то пропадала со своими подругами, а Отто… просто пропадал.  
  
Однако радость Сэма долго не продлилась: в то время как он бодро скакал по перилам, разъезжал по пулу и даже взлетал на халфпайпе, Твистер уныло плёлся где-то позади него, даже не пытаясь соревноваться. В конце концов, когда Твистер остановился посреди рампы и чуть на ровном месте не свалился со скейта, Сэм подошёл к нему со словами:  
  
— Что за дела, Твист? Я вижу, что с тобой происходит что-то неладное!  
  
— Так, ничего серьёзного, — вздохнул Твистер, но его горестный вид говорил обратное.  
  
Он сошёл с рампы и медленно поехал к маленькой лестнице; Сэм последовал за ним. Вместе они сели на ступеньках и какое-то время молчали — Твистер даже не смотрел на Сэма. Тот, немного колеблясь, решился на вопрос:  
  
— Это как-то связано с Отто?  
  
Твистер внутренне вздрогнул, услышав его имя; сердце словно бы схватила невидимая рука в этот момент. Он с усилием кивнул, не произнося ни слова. Сэм тактично положил ладонь ему на плечо и спросил ещё:  
  
— Ты хочешь с ним увидеться или скорее наоборот?  
  
Твистер нервно сглотнул и промолчал. Он не знал, что ответить. Он хотел увидеться с Отто, безумно хотел, но вдали от остальных. Даже несмотря на то, что Сэм выглядел таким понимающим и проницательным, Твистер не был до конца уверен, что смог бы ему доверить тайну своих отношений. Не был он уверен и в том, что Отто нуждался в нём столь же сильно, ведь он запросто оставил Твистера в одиночестве, отдавшись своим амбициям, и лишь звонил ему по вечерам, чтобы с восторгом потрепаться о предстоящей поездке и посетовать на свою жуткую усталость от работы. Казалось, Твистеру тоже нужно было на время позабыть об Отто и заняться своими делами.  
  
Но всё же… всё же Твистер сказал:  
  
— Что-то мне пиццы с виноградом захотелось. Заглянем в Хижину?  
  
— А ты знаешь толк в деликатесах! — одобрительно произнёс Сэм, и они наперегонки поехали из скейтпарка.  
  
В Хижине, впрочем, не оказалось Отто на момент их прибытия; сколько Твистер ни всматривался в толпы народа за столиками, высмотреть среди них своего парня он не мог. Тито принёс ребятам желанную пиццу на стойку; наблюдая за тем, как они быстро и жадно поглощали её, он не смог удержаться от комментария:  
  
— Видимо, племянники, вы настолько вымотались, что вам уже и вкус еды неважен.  
  
— О чём ты, Тито?! — в голос воскликнули оба, оторвавшись от еды. Сэм добавил: — Как раз таки из-за божественного вкуса мы и заказали эту пиццу.  
  
Тито ошарашено уставился на них, но не стал ничего говорить. Чуть позже пришёл Рэй и довольно отметил:  
  
— Вот видишь, Тито, ребятам нравится мой особый рецепт!  
  
— Всё потому, что они не пробовали мою пиццу с кокосовым кремом! — парировал Тито и обратился к Сэму и Твистеру: — Кстати, не хотите отведать?..  
  
Ребята яростно замотали головами в ответ, и Раймундо со смехом хлопнул Тито по спине; тот недовольно посмотрел на него и демонстративно сложил руки. Твистер, дожевав свой последний кусок, обратил взгляд на Рэя и нерешительно позвал его:  
  
— Раймундо… у меня есть одна просьба.  
  
Раймундо заинтересованно поглядел на него и облокотился на прилавок.  
  
— Слушаю, Твистер.  
  
— Можно… можно ли устроить для Отто какой-нибудь выходной? Я… то есть, мы совсем его не видим!  
  
— Но ведь вы, ребята, видитесь каждый день, когда приходите сюда, — с недоумением произнёс Рэй.  
  
— Да, но… — Твистер прервался на полуслове. Он не знал, как возразить. Тут подключился Сэм:  
  
— По сравнению с тем, что было раньше, мы проводим катастрофически мало времени вместе. Отто всё время либо на работе, либо на тренировках. Мы беспокоимся, что теряем связь со своим лучшим другом.  
  
Твистер мысленно поблагодарил его за эти слова — сам бы он лучше не сформулировал. Раймундо задумался, и у Твистера появилась маленькая надежда. Но ответ Рэя разочаровал его:  
  
— Нет нужды волноваться об Отто — он о вас не забыл. Просто он увлёкся мыслями о соревновании и все свои силы бросает на это. Ну, вы знаете его. Да, я мог бы просто дать ему деньги на поездку, когда он просил об этом, но я хотел, чтобы он добыл эту сумму честным трудом, чтобы он знал цену деньгам. И я рад, что мой сын понял меня и действительно старается ради своей мечты…  
  
— А вот, кстати, и он, — заметил Тито.  
  
Твистер и Сэм одновременно повернули головы и увидели, что к ним стремительно приближался Отто на скейте. Столь же стремительно он остановился, подскочил к прилавку и бросил туда деньги. Раймундо принялся считать выручку, а Отто, тяжело дыша, поздоровался:  
  
— Привет, Сэмми. Привет, Твист.  
  
— Привет… — невесело произнёс Твистер.  
  
Отто посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и на его лице будто отразилось некое понимание. Он хотел что-то сказать, но тут раздался голос Раймундо:  
  
— Отлично! А теперь мне нужна твоя помощь на кухне.  
  
— Уже иду! — с готовностью отозвался Отто и вместе с Рэем был таков — даже не оглянулся на прощание. Твистер раздражённо хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и сказал Сэму:  
  
— Извини, мне нужно идти.  
  
— Но Твистер… — попытался возразить Сэм, однако Твистер уже встал на доску и поехал прочь от него.  
  
Сэм расстроено вздохнул и лёг головой на стойку. Тито, видя всё это, с сочувствием произнёс:  
  
— Кажется, у Твистера на душе шторм, о котором он молчит.  
  
— Похоже на то… — задумчиво ответил Сэм. Он вновь сел прямо и добавил: — Знаешь, Тито, в последнее время у меня возникает чувство, будто у всех что-то происходит, а я не в курсе этого. Как будто наша банда уже не так крепка, как прежде, и ребята что-то скрывают от меня, не доверяют мне и друг другу…  
  
Сэм замолчал на несколько секунд, а затем тихо спросил:  
  
— Может, и для этой ситуации есть древняя гавайская поговорка, которая чудесным образом всё исправит?..  
  
Тито мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Мой юный друг… — начал он. — У древних гавайцев, безусловно, было много мудростей, но не обо всех жизненных невзгодах они говорили метафорами. Да и простая фраза сама по себе, к сожалению, не поможет.  
  
Услышав это, Сэм ещё сильнее огорчился — не такого ответа он ожидал. В его голову закралась уже мысль, что даже самопровозглашённый философ Тито был уже не таким, как раньше, но в этот момент Тито внезапно продолжил:  
  
— Зато я могу напомнить тебе об одном простом факте.  
  
— Каком же? — Сэм заинтересованно посмотрел на него.  
  
— После шторма всегда наступает затишье. И погода неизбежно становится лучше.  
  
Тито заговорщически подмигнул Сэму, и тот, немного подумав над сказанным, улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, Тито, — сказал он, будучи уже в более хорошем расположении духа. — Я надеюсь, что всё так и есть.

* * *

Твистера разбудил телефонный звонок. Спросонья он посмотрел на экран, увидел имя, и у него на секунду перехватило дыхание — сонливости как не бывало.  
  
— Да, Отто? — ответил он.  
  
— Твист, у меня тут такое!.. — оживлённо начал Отто. — У меня сегодня тренировка после работы внезапно отменилась и… и… в общем, ты свободен вечером?  
  
— Свободен! — мгновенно выпалил Твистер.  
  
— Как насчёт пойти в кино на тот фильм, который ты хотел?..  
  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь! — воскликнул Твистер.  
  
Ему, на самом деле, был уже неважен какой-то там фильм, главное — наконец-то они с Отто останутся наедине, впервые за этот чёртов июнь.  
  
— Тогда в четыре часа встретимся у кинотеатра, о билетах не беспокойся! — скороговоркой произнёс Отто, а затем, понизив голос, добавил: — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, — ответил Твистер так же тихо, чтобы его слышал только Отто.   
  
Вызов завершился, и Твистер лёг обратно с широченной улыбкой на лице, проматывая снова и снова этот короткий диалог и воображая предстоящий вечер. В порыве эмоций он даже стиснул в объятиях подушку. Но, в то же время, в его душу закрались опасения, что планы могут сорваться опять.  _Нет, нет, нет, только не это! Пусть всё будет хорошо!!!_  Он яростно замотал головой, чтобы отогнать ненужные мысли, и поднялся с кровати с целью пойти в душ — пусть и было раннее утро, он чувствовал, что заснуть уже не сможет.  
  
Ожидание было невыносимо долгим для Твистера — весь день он не находил себе места. Он слишком быстро оделся и собрался, даже несмотря на муки выбора между своими лучшими футболками и кедами, и после этого ему нечего было делать. Когда стрелка на часах сдвинулась к трём, Твистер уже выехал из дома, надеясь, что скоротает оставшееся время, прокатившись по улице. Целый час он кружил по близлежащим переулкам в нетерпении и постоянно смотрел, сколько минут осталось ждать. Ровно в четыре часа, с точностью до секунды, он уже был около кинотеатра и сидел на скамье в обнимку со скейтбордом. При этом он продолжал смотреть на часы чуть ли не каждую минуту.  
  
В четыре часа две минуты он подумал: «Ладно, это ещё ничего не значит, Отто скоро придёт».  
  
В пять минут: «Вот-вот прибежит!»  
  
Десять минут: «Спокойно! В моей семье это даже за опоздание не считается».  
  
Пятнадцать минут: «Отто не очень пунктуальный, но зато очень быстрый. И моргнуть не успею, как он примчится!»  
  
А в четыре двадцать Твистер уже серьёзно начал нервничать, ведь фильм должен был начаться через десять минут. Отто всё ещё не было нигде видно, как бы Твистер ни всматривался в проходивших мимо людей. Какая-то парочка пронеслась прямо перед его носом, звонко смеясь, и встала у кассы. Твистер краем глаза заметил, как эти двое взялись за руки за спиной, и приуныл.  
  
— Ну что такое, Оттомэн…  
  
Он покачал головой. Затем он вдруг раздражённо хлопнул себя по лбу. Он понял, что мог бы уже давно позвонить Отто. Мысленно ругая себя, Твистер набрал его номер и стал ждать ответа.

* * *

Тем временем в «Хижине» разрывалась от следующих один за другим звонков чёрная раскладушка от Моторолы. Но ей не суждено было стать услышанной, потому что она была спрятана глубоко в сумке, стоявшей на кухне, а её обладатель в этот момент бегал от столика к столику, собирая грязную посуду и борясь с натиском новых заказов и бесконечных претензий посетителей. Тито и Рэй едва справлялись за прилавком; вид у обоих был одуревший — попробуй-ка в таком режиме целый день поработать!  
  
— Где мой кетчуп?! — закричал некий лысый мужчина, грозно стукнув кулаком по столу, когда Отто проходил мимо него.  
  
— Сейчас будет!.. — ответил ему Отто, с трудом удерживая в руках поднос с кучей тарелок.  
  
Кто-то справа начал требовательно теребить его за рукав футболки; Отто с раздражением повернулся и увидел, что это был старик в круглых очках и с длинной бородой. Старик сердито заворчал:  
  
— Вы забыли, что я просил не класть мне в салат сухарики, и положили целую гору этих сухарей! Разве вы не видите, что я, вообще-то, не могу их прожевать?..  
  
«Так не ешь сухари, и нет проблем, ушлёпок!» — чуть было не сорвалось с языка у Отто, но он сдержался и, проигнорировав претензию, упрямо пошёл дальше. Он бы хотел пройти быстрее, но на каждом шагу натыкался то на людей из очереди, то на приходящих и уходящих посетителей, которые, как назло, шли именно по его пути. Вдруг что-то маленькое, но тяжёлое с размаху врезалось в Отто, и в следующий миг он услышал лишь оглушительный грохот вокруг себя.  
  
— Ой! Простите! — воскликнула девочка, поднимаясь с пола вместе со скейтбордом.   
  
Увидев, что она натворила, она тут же поспешила убежать подальше. Отто, погребённый в битых тарелках, еле поднялся с пола, полный ярости и раздражения. Рэй, заметив, что произошло, тут же в беспокойстве подбежал к сыну, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
— Это. Просто. Невыносимо. — Отто процедил сквозь зубы, выделяя каждое слово.   
  
Вместе с Рэем они собрали посуду, битую и небитую, и отнесли её на кухню. Там Рэй посмотрел на часы и спохватился:  
  
— Уже пять часов! Отто, прости за задержку, ты можешь идти. Доплата за лишнее время будет, не волнуйся.  
  
— В смысле пять часов?! — вскричал Отто, схватившись за голову.  
  
— Райму-у-у-ундо, помоги!!! — послышался снаружи полный отчаяния крик Тито.  
  
— Иду, Тито!!! — прокричал Рэй в ответ и убежал, хлопнув дверью напоследок.  
  
Отто тотчас же схватил свою сумку, на ходу достал оттуда телефон и, увидев количество пропущенных вызовов, стремглав бросился к чёрному входу, откуда поехал на скейтборде так быстро, как только мог. Кажется, он набрал свою рекордную скорость, мчась к кинотеатру, но ему было не до того: все его мысли были о Твистере. Около кинотеатра, как Отто и думал, Твистера не оказалось. Он сжал кулаки и, одолеваемый страхом и злостью на самого себя и на обстоятельства, поехал дальше. Вероятнее всего, Твист ушёл домой, и потому Отто решил поехать туда же.

* * *

Твистера долго искать не пришлось — он сидел прямо на асфальте около своей ограды в наушниках и с телефоном в руках. Отто резко и шумно затормозил посреди тупика, и Твистер, увидев это, тут же снял наушники, но не сдвинулся с места, словно бы его что-то сдерживало. Отто спрыгнул со скейта и бросился к нему. Оказавшись около Твистера, он, не колеблясь ни на секунду, обнял его, но его объятия остались безответными. Поняв это, Отто поспешил разжать руки и осторожным тоном спросил:  
  
— Твист, всё в порядке?..  
  
Твистер отвернулся, делая вид, будто не замечает его.  
  
— Э-э-эй… — протянул Отто и попытался взять Твистера за руку, но тот резко вывернулся и отодвинулся подальше.  
  
В это мгновение Отто показалось, будто его сердце упало куда-то вниз. Как же это было… больно и малознакомо.  
  
— Послушай… — попытался Отто воззвать к Твистеру.  
  
— Слушаю, — угрюмо произнёс тот.  
  
— Сегодня было настоящее нашествие всяких ушлёпков, мы с Тито и Рэем чуть с ума не сошли от того, как они галдели, и я не слышал телефон из-за этого шума и потому, что он лежал на кухне, а я был снаружи, а время не видел, потому что был жутко занят этими тупыми заказами и претензиями… и я правда очень, очень хотел прийти…  
  
— Занятная история. Да только я её уже слышал. Какие ещё оправдания будут? — фыркнул Твистер и поднялся с земли, очевидно, чтобы уйти.  
  
Отто возмутился:  
  
— В смысле?! Я не вру тебе, Твист, это чистая правда! Можешь спросить у Раймундо, если не веришь!  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь в твоей честности! — Твистер повысил голос. — И вообще не в этом дело!  
  
Он резко развернулся и быстро пошёл, не имея, впрочем, никакого конкретного направления — лишь бы подальше. Отто бросился вдогонку за ним с громким вопросом:  
  
— А в чём же тогда?!  
  
Твистер промолчал в ответ, продолжая неумолимое движение в никуда. Тогда Отто преградил ему путь и, потеряв всякое терпение, закричал:  
  
— Эй, Твист, какого чёрта?! Как я узнаю, в чём именно я виноват, если ты мне не говоришь?!..  
  
Твистер вздрогнул от этой фразы и поднял глаза на Отто. Он собирался что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать нужные слова; Отто всё это время недовольно смотрел на него, скрестив руки. Наконец, Твистер решился высказать всё, что у него накипело.  
  
— Отто, это просто невыносимо! Ты постоянно либо на работе, либо на тренировках, и мы совсем не видимся из-за этого, хотя я знаю, что если бы тебе очень захотелось, ты бы запросто сбежал из «Хижины», если уж не мог пропустить тренировку! Всё, о чём мы говорили за этот месяц — это твоё соревнование, твоя работа, твоя поездка, твои тренировки… то есть, да, мы об этом и раньше постоянно говорили, но… но… было не так!.. Было нормально! И, блин, я ненавижу это чувство, я… скучаю по тебе.  
  
Последние слова Твистер произнес практически одними губами и отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Почему ты такой?.. — тихо добавил он будто бы в пустоту.  
  
Отто молчал, обдумывая эти слова. А затем он начал:  
  
— Знаешь, почему я постоянно работаю? — не дожидаясь реакции, он тут же продолжил: — Я хотел отвязаться от этого как можно скорее. Я просил денег у Рэя и Ноэлани, но они отказались дать мне их просто так, поэтому я думал побыстрее заработать нужную сумму, чтобы всё оставшееся время провести с тобой. Но что-то, как всегда, пошло не по плану из-за этих понаехавших, и я уже не знал, как отказать Рэю в помощи — сам же до этого вызвался работать сверхурочно.  
  
— Отто… — Твистер поражённо уставился на него. А затем его тон резко сменился на упрекающий: — Ты почему, блин, не сказал сразу?!  
  
Отто покачал головой со слабой улыбкой:  
  
— Даже не спрашивай. Сам не знаю.  
  
Он приблизился к Твистеру и протянул к нему руку.  
  
— Так что, прощаешь?  
  
Твистер посмотрел в глаза Отто, улыбнулся и протянул руку в ответ.  
  
— Вуги-вуги-вуги! — сказали они хором, делая свой жест. А затем они переплели пальцы рук и крепко их сжали. В порыве чувств Отто потянулся к губам Твистера, но тут же спохватился:  
  
— Мы прямо у окон твоего дома!..  
  
Твистер с беспокойством оглянулся и сказал:  
  
— Ой, точно!  
  
И они отошли ближе к дому Ракет, где спрятались в тени дерева. Там они заключили друг друга в крепкие, но нежные объятия и полностью отдались поцелую, столь долгожданному и чувственному; в каждом мельчайшем движении и прикосновении читалась заключённая прежде внутри тоска друг по другу. Нежно проводя рукой по волосам Отто, Твистер прошептал:  
  
— Знаешь, Отто… ты был прав. Наверное, нужно всё-таки рассказать Реджи и Сэму.  
  
— Ты уверен?! — спросил Отто с едва скрываемым удивлением и поднял голову с плеча Твистера. — Но ты ведь хотел сохранить всё в тайне…  
  
Твистер замотал головой:  
  
— Из-за этой тайны мне пришлось почти что месяц грустить в одиночестве! Так что… пойдём и сейчас же им сознаемся! Пусть даже это будет стоить нам жизни…  
  
На этих словах Твистер поёжился: на самом-то деле его одолевали изнутри страх и сомнения.  
  
— Чувак, звучит так, будто мы преступление совершили! — усмехнулся Отто, но, подумав, серьёзно добавил: — Хотя почти во всём мире наша любовь и есть преступление… Чёрт, как же им лучше сказать об этом?  
  
— Ребят, да можете не париться.  
  
Твистер и Отто резко отпрянули друг от друга и одновременно повернули головы в сторону, откуда послышался голос. Реджи стояла у открытого окна своей комнаты и смотрела на них сверху вниз. Твистер уставился на неё с открытым ртом, а Отто сбивчиво произнёс:  
  
— Редж, ты что… следила за нами?..  
  
Реджи закатила глаза:  
  
— Мне пришлось! Вы бы ещё громче поругались!  
  
Парни замялись на месте, не зная, что ей сказать, и Реджи поспешила взять ситуацию в свои руки:  
  
— Подождите, сейчас я спущусь.  
  
Она исчезла из окна и спустя считанные секунды уже была внизу. Встав напротив Отто и Твистера, она откашлялась и спросила:  
  
— Так, я правильно понимаю, что вы встречаетесь?  
  
Отто и Твистер молчаливо кивнули, и Редж сказала:  
  
— Я этого не знала наверняка, но и не слишком удивлена, если честно.  
  
— Как так?! — воскликнул Твистер, шокировано посмотрев на неё.  
  
— Твист, ты своё лицо видел, когда смотришь на Отто? — усмехнулась Реджи.  
  
Твистер тотчас дико смутился, а Отто засмеялся:  
  
— И ты-то стремился к секретности!  
  
— А ты, братец, — обратилась к нему Реджи, — тоже не мастер маскировки, со своими-то оговорками вроде  _«любимый бро»_.  
  
— Серьёзно?! — настала очередь Твистера смеяться, да так он заливисто хохотал, что Отто одёрнул его со словами:  
  
— Эй, полегче! Не ты ли первым это прозвище для меня придумал?  
  
Твистер тут же стушевался: это было чистой правдой. Отто же спросил у Реджи:  
  
— То есть, ты нас принимаешь?  
  
— Куда я денусь, — развела руками Редж и улыбнулась. — Ты в любом случае мой любимый брат, а Твистер — один из моих лучших друзей. И нет ничего ненормального в ваших отношениях. Вы и так были не разлей вода, поэтому для меня мало что поменялось. Но зато многое прояснилось.  
  
Отто просиял:  
  
— Сестрица, ты лучшая!  
  
Он посмотрел на Твистера и, взяв его за руку, добавил:  
  
— Ну, после Твиста, конечно…  
  
— Ой, всё! — с насмешкой ответила Реджи и легонько толкнула брата в бок; он и Твистер засмеялись в ответ. Затем она сказала: — А теперь идите и объяснитесь как-нибудь перед Сэмми — он, кажется, был сильно расстроен из-за ваших недомолвок.  
  
— Так точно! — одновременно сказали Твистер и Отто и умчались прочь. Реджи посмотрела им вслед и, довольная собой, ушла обратно в дом.

* * *

Сэм, услышав настойчивый стук и непрекращающиеся звонки, спустился вниз и с недоумением подошёл к двери: кому это он так понадобился? На пороге он обнаружил Отто и Твистера, улыбавшихся во все зубы.  
  
— Сэмми, у нас к тебе серьёзный разговор, — сказал Отто. Сэм с недоверием произнёс:  
  
— А по вам и не скажешь…  
  
Попутно он окинул друзей внимательным взглядом и вдруг заметил, что они крепко держались за руки. Тогда он спешно добавил:  
  
— Проходите.  
  
Вместе они поднялись в комнату Сэма, и тот, сев на стул, скрестил руки на коленях и выжидающе посмотрел на ребят. Первым начал Отто:  
  
— В общем, Сэм, ты, наверное заметил, что кое-что поменялось…  
  
— Сэмми, прости, что я вчера тебя кинул! — перебил его Твистер, не выдержав собственного волнения.  
  
— Твист, всё в порядке! — поспешил успокоить его Сэм. — Но ты меня не на шутку напугал. Что, всё-таки, произошло между вами двумя?..  
  
Отто с недовольным видом кашлянул, обращая на себя внимание Сэма, и продолжил:  
  
— Так вот об этом… дело в том, что мы… — он проглотил комок в горле и выпалил: — Мы с Твистом встречаемся!  
  
Сэм сначала открыл рот, в шоке уставившись на него, затем перевёл взгляд на Твистера, а потом до него будто что-то дошло, и он с заметным облегчением выдал:  
  
— Так вот оно что! А я уж думал… а, впрочем, неважно! И как давно?..  
  
— Ещё с конца марта, — ответил Отто.  
  
— С начала апреля, — тут же возразил Твистер.  
  
— Конец марта, — с нажимом повторил Отто.  
  
— Начало апреля! — упорствовал Твистер.  
  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — прервал их Сэм. — Я, кажется, понял: вы начали встречаться в ночь с 31 марта на 1 апреля.  
  
Отто и Твистер переглянулись и неловко засмеялись:  
  
— Ну-у-у, да…  
  
— Ах, тогда всё сходится! — Сэм соскочил со стула, чтобы подойти к столу. Оттуда он взял синий блокнот и, полистав его, сказал: — Я делал кое-какие заметки с тех пор, как начал наблюдать странности…  
  
— Только давай без чтения вслух! — Отто стыдливо закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — примирительно произнёс Сэм. — Я и не собирался. Просто я рад, что наконец-то шторм сменился затишьем, и небеса прояснились.  
  
— И откуда ты знаешь эту гавайскую мудрость? — хихикнул Твистер.  
  
— Я думаю, ты сам догадаешься, — махнул рукой Сэм и продолжил: — Да, ребята, что ж вы сразу не сказали… я бы ни в коем случае не стал вас осуждать.  
  
— А за это скажи спасибо Мори-и-ису! — сказал Отто и демонстративно показал Твистеру язык. Твистер грозно посмотрел на него и явно хотел сказать что-то едкое в ответ, но не успел, так как Сэм добавил:  
  
— Кстати, в этом доме запрещены семейные ссоры.  
  
Он насмешливо улыбнулся и протянул руку вперёд. Они тут же подскочили к нему, тоже вытянув руки.  
  
— Вуги-вуги-вуги!  
  
_Недаром в тот летний день небо было таким чистым и ясным — ведь тогда настало время прояснить многие вещи и с того момента быть честными друг с другом._


End file.
